


Baker Street Crest

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Hedgehog - Freeform, Heraldry, Pen and Ink, otter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heraldic crest for the boys at Baker Street, using elements from fandom and traditional heraldry and, of course, the letter B for 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street Crest

The symbology of the elements of this particular shield are, at least according to Google and artistic intention (which I'm given to understand the latter is more important, anyway):

  * Gold/Yellow (Or): generosity
  * Blue (Azure): strength, loyalty
  * Black (Sable): constancy, grief
  * Chevron on the shield: protection, faithful service
  * Otter: one who lives life to the fullest
  * Hedgehog: provident provider
  * Arrows: military readiness
  * Holly: truth



There's a lot of John in here, but there's enough Sherlock to keep it fair, I think.


End file.
